


Yee-Haw!

by Jack_Wilder



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon has to live up to his nickname 'Cowboy.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yee-Haw!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom.
> 
> I have no seen this movie as yet. However, once I saw the trailer I started shipping these two men like crazy.
> 
> I have seen clips from the movie and read fics for this fandom. And this little idea was born because I was wondering what if one day Illya demands that Napoleon proves that he can ride like a cowboy.
> 
> If you like it that's great! :) If you don't that's too bad. Also if you have nothing but negative comments keep them to yourself.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Napoleon had not the slightest idea how he had ended up in this position, with his back pressed against the wall, his long legs wrapped around Illya’s slim waist and his wrists pinned in one of Illya’s large hands and the other currently squeezing bruises into his hip.

Illya was busy putting his marks on Napoleon’s neck which had him moaning and grinding his clothed erection against the man’s stomach trying to get as much friction as possible.

“Still think I’m ‘repressed’ or a ‘virgin’?” Illya growled against Napoleon’s ear that sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

Now Napoleon remembered how he had ended up in this situation. He had decided to visit Illya at his apartment and they were in the middle of a chess game when Napoleon made flippant comment about Illya being ‘repressed’ and a ‘virgin’.

The next thing he knew Illya had flipped over the table, destroying their game, grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him into one of the most knee weakening kiss he had ever experienced.

Napoleon was brought of his musings when he felt Illya’s hand leave his hip and was moving away from him, making him have to put his feet back on the ground or risk falling on his ass.

Illya grabbed him by his shirt collar again and dragged him to the bedroom where he spun them around so that Napoleon’s back was facing the bed.

“Your nickname is ‘Cowboy’ show me if you can ride like one.” Illya whispered harshly against Napoleon’s ear before throwing him on the bed and then covering him with his larger frame.

That night Napoleon lived up to his nickname. Numerous times.

** The End. **

****


End file.
